The Destined (Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim)
by Crymson Onyx
Summary: When the Dragonborn receives a letter from a man named Rallus asking that she escorts him through a very important tomb, she cannot help but accept. But what she finds inside is not quite what she was expecting... DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even the names, but my own imagination


The Destined

My day started out like this: I played with my children, cleared out a cave of bandits for the Jarl of Whiterun with my husband Marcurio, and saved a town from a frost-breathing Dragon…A normal day. Around 3:00 in the afternoon, I was in the Riverwood Trader in, Well, Riverwood, chatting with my friend Lucan Valerius. He asked how my kids were doing, I asked how his business was running, that kind of thing. He had to get back to work when a customer came in, so I went outside to get some fresh air. When I did, a Currier noticed me and ran up. "I've been looking for you madam." He said. "I have something to deliver – your hands only." He gave me a letter.

Written inside was this:

_**Dragonborn**_

_**My name is Rallus. I have come from the Imperial City to investigate ruins I found that may lead me to something I have been searching for years. Like most of these ruins, they are guarded by traps, and who knows what else, so I beseech you to come to my aid and escort me through the ruin site. I have heard that it was you who defeated the mighty Alduin, and saved Skyrim many times from disaster. If I am correct about what lies within these ruins, then you are the only one who can help me. I dare not say more until we are face to face. I will enclose in this letter the coordinates of the ruin site. It is called Dremora's Lord. I will wait outside the entrance for one week, assuming that's enough time for you to make your decision and travel here, if that is what you choose.**_

_**I am waiting patiently for you Dragonborn.**_

_**-Rallus**_

I immediately decided I wanted to go. It had been too long since I'd had a good quest. After writing a letter, I gave it to the currier to deliver to my husband, telling him where I've gone and that I would be back in a week or so, and to look after our children. After paying the currier, I walked over to my horse, Sunset, who was tied to a fencepost. "We're going on an adventure Sunset!" I told my horse excitedly. Thankfully I already had my dragon armor on, and no matter where I went, I always carried healing potions, and other things, just in case. For a moment, I thought about inviting my friend, Serana, along. But I decided against it, I was actually a bit suspicious about the quest. Besides, I remembered that in her last letter she told me she was going to be away for a few weeks, visiting Cyrodil. "I guess it's just you and I Sunset." I told my horse, lovingly petting his mane and giving him a carrot. I mounted him, and took off in the direction of Dremora's Lord.

It took a few days to get there, because I had to set up camp every night to recover Sunset's strength after riding all day. But I loved sleeping under the stars again, hearing my horse softly whinnying from his bed. I hadn't had a quest like that in so long, I really missed it. But, anyway, when I did finally get to the ruin site, it looked like a normal Nord tomb, probably Draugr infested. I didn't see anyone outside the entrance, or at the small campsite next to it. It hadn't been a full week yet, but I assumed Rallus went inside already. When I went up to the entrance, I found a small journal sitting on a stool. Assuming he left it there on purpose, I picked it up.

Inside it said:

_**Dragonborn**_

_**I hope you've noticed this, because I have already gone inside. I know I said I would wait, but then again my Mother always said I was too impatient. Because I'm not here to explain, I suppose I better write this down, to give you a heads up before you go inside. First off, this isn't one of those Nord burial tombs, this is a tomb made by people from Cyrodil, called Alyeids. Have you heard of the Oblivion Crisis? It was before the Great War, and it had to do with Deadra. Now, I'm sure you already know about Martin Septim, and how he destroyed the Amulet of Kings, in order to take the form of the great Akatosh, to banish Mehrunes Dagon and how he closed shut the jaws of Oblivion forever, and how he died in the process. But, did you know that, without another Hero, Martin would not have even made it out of Kvatch, his home where the first Oblivion Gate opened? This Hero, whom I call the Destined (Having no record of his name), Saved Martin, closed the first Gate, and played a huge role in the saving of Tamriel. Martin would be dead without the Destined (I mean dead before he could seal the gates forever). He even put order to all of the guild factions! Oh, but here I am carrying on so. I'm not as young as I once was… But sadly, everyone has forgotten the Hero, except for me and my ancestors. **_

_**Anyway, I believe THIS ruin is the tomb of the Destined himself! I have no idea why it's in Skyrim, but maybe he wanted it that way. Maybe he was sired here. Either way, even if this turns out to be a hoax, I'm sure there's still treasure at the end. Also, be on the lookout for monsters. If this IS the tomb of the Destined, there are most likely more traps than usual. **_

_**I will tell you more, when I meet you.**_

_**-Rallus**_

"Well," I told Sunset. "Looks like I'm going into a monster infested tomb… I'm glad I have plenty of Magicka potions." I said as I headed inside.

When I entered, I caught my breath. It may have looked like a regular Nord tomb on the outside, probably to fool tomb robbers, but on the inside, it was totally different. I had only heard of this kind of architecture, but now I was seeing real Alyeid craftsmanship. I heard Alyeids were long since past, even 200 years ago when the Oblivion Crisis occurred, but somehow the people who built it must have lugged pieces from another ruin, and built it like the others. Either way, it was amazing. It took me a few moments to get over my surprise, but when I did, I drew my Dragonbone sword, selected Ice Storm in my left hand, and advanced deeper into the tomb. At first, I only came by skeletons and burned corpses of bandits who had tried to get in lying everywhere, making me wonder what had killed them. I saw no Draugr remains anywhere, and I saw a lot of pressure plates and rope wires that had been triggered. I got about halfway through the tomb when I ran into my first trap, a pressure plate. I at first expected fire (Thinking of the burnt bandits), but none spouted from anywhere. Instead, I heard the sound my spells make when I use Conjuration. I whirled to the source of the noise, and there, standing a few feet in front of me, was a Deadra, a Dremora Lord, true to the name of the tomb.

For a second, I think we were both stunned. I had been expecting Draugr, or ghosts, but not this. And the Deadra must have been used to weak bandits, not a girl dressed in Dragonbone armor, not even cowering. Then it smiled at me, its red armor glowing brightly. It was too stupid to speak, but I swear it smiled as it advanced on me, preparing to attack. I swung my sword, it tried to parry, but I was faster, cutting the thing in half. It exploded, leaving a Deadra heart behind. "So, that's what he meant by monsters." I said to myself. The rest of the tomb, I battled Deadra after Deadra. After a while, I came to a door, with another stool by it with a journal on top. Inside it read:

_**Dragonborn**_

_**I was correct! There are monsters here. I've managed to sneak by them, using a helm of invisibility. I tried killing one, but it was too strong for me, and thankfully it became confused when I turned invisible long enough for me to sneak away. I hope you have had better luck than I. Though you have more experience in fighting. But I suspect that you won't catch up to me until the end, so I'll tell you everything.**_

_**Years ago, I was cleaning in the attic of my father's house, and was looking through an old chest, when I found a journal, written by my grandfather, which looked like it hadn't been touched in many, many years. Inside, my grandfather wrote that he believed he was a descendant of the Destined himself! When he was a young man, he had been told in a dream apparently, and was told to make it his duty to search out the tomb. He thought that, if he could find some sort of artifact, or maybe a journal, recording how to close an Oblivion Gate, he could pass it down to his children if it ever happened again. But, in his search, he met a beautiful young woman in Daggerfall and settled down. He hoped his children would continue the search, but, before he could tell them when they were old enough, he sadly died, killed by bandits. His children, in their grief, put his journal in the chest I found, never to read it again. But when I found it, I made it my sworn duty to continue his search. And I'm so close now! I have my own wife and children, and if I find this, I can pass it down to them, and finally stay with my dear wife, until the end of our days. Do you have children you love Dragonborn? If you do, then you must understand how important it is that I live a regular life. Of course, you are the Dragonborn, so you are the exception. But I am just a regular man. Oh, how I drone on. Please forgive the ramblings of an old man. See you at the end.**_

_**-Rallus**_

I understood how he felt. I loved my children, and husband, more than anything. I loved when I heard my little Lucia laugh, and my Alesan playing with his wooden sword.

At the end of the tomb, when I opened the big double doors, I gasped. Standing, in the middle of the room, was a Deadra. But it looked bigger and more powerful than the ones I fought getting here. It looked about as powerful as a dragon priest, maybe even more. But, I gasped because he was standing over a body, holding a helmet in his hand. "Rallus" I whispered quietly.

Apparently not quiet enough, because the Deadra turned around.

"Well, well, look what we have here, a human. My, my, they are coming by rather frequently."

"Hmmm, so you're smart enough to talk. That's a first" I said.

He snarled, and his eyes narrowed. "And you think you are smart? Oh really now," He cocked his head, and though for a moment. "Hmmm, I can sense what you are mortal; maybe, just maybe you'll pose a challenge to me." He said.

Then he attacked, lunging at me, but before he could slice me in half, I dodged out of the way. I stabbed at him, barely missing his arm. He was quick, and I was a bit out of practice, even with the weaker Deadra I fought. Suddenly, he summoned two weaker Deadra, A flame Atronach and a Scamp (At least, I think it was a scamp). I repeatedly shot ice at him, and at the weaker Deadra, and sliced with my sword, until my Magicka and stamina ran out. He managed to block each attack, hitting me hard, sending me flying into the walls. If my armor wasn't made of Dragonbone, my bones would have been broken. Although each time I got up, I was breathing heavily, and I was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. I knew I couldn't go on much longer. My sword felt like it was fifty pounds, and my heavy armor was weighing me down.

"Congratulations. You've survived longer than everyone else who have ventured into this tomb." He snarled. "But, I assumed you would be stronger. Mortals are so weak. It appears that I have overestimated you. But it will not happen again Dragonborn." He growled the last word, as if it pained him. But I knew I had to avenge Rallus, even if I died… Then I realized something. The Septim bloodline were all Dragonborn, so of course he would hate me… Wait… _**Dragonborn**_. Of course! Thinking fast, three very quick, very powerful words came out of my mouth, rising from my throat:

_**FUS RO DAH! **_

My voice resonated off the walls of the huge tomb, instantly killing the Scamp and Flame Atronach, and knocking the Deadra to the ground. It gave me just enough time to use the last of my strength to stab my damaged Dragonbone sword into the Deadras heart. He wailed in rage, and just managed to send a fireball at me, sending me crashing against a pillar just as he exploded.

There was a huge wound in my chest, near my heart, and my whole body screamed in pain, but I crawled over to the monster. Seeing the Helmet of Invisibility was damaged beyond repair, I crawled over to Rallus. He was dead…Killed almost instantly. He wasn't a fighter; he was just an old man. For the first time, I noticed a stone coffin at the very end of the cavernous room. It was beautifully carved, depicting battle scenes, which I guessed were from the last battle with Mehrunes Dagon. Blood poured from my wound, and I knew I was dying. In a last effort, I crawled over to the center of the room, then pulled out a roll of paper, and charcoal from my bag, and wrote:

_**I give my last gift: My love, to Marcurio, Lucia, and Alesan, whom I hope will forgive me for leaving them.**_

Then, collapsing on my back, I saw a gap in the ceiling, and I could just see the Stars peeking out in the fading light.

When I woke up, I wished I hadn't. My blood felt like it had acid it in, my head was being pounded by an invisible hammer, and my limbs were on fire. I groaned, grateful that my throat, if nothing else, was fine. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was still in the tomb. But, then I noticed, even though my whole body was still throbbing, it was hurting slightly less then it was a moment ago. Even though it hurt, I moved my eyes around, then my head, to see what was healing me. To my left, something white was next to me. It was in the form of a man, and he was kneeling beside me, golden white light flowing from his hands onto my arm, spreading through my body. The pain gradually lessened, and in a few minutes, I could speak. "Who…Are…You…?" I croaked.

He smiled at me. He was wearing strange armor that seemed like old. Then, somehow, I knew. The Destined… The man who helped saved Tamriel, who was probably alongside Martin Septim when he turned into the form of Akatosh… I couldn't believe it. By now my wounds were very minor. I was able to sit up against a rock. He stood up, and walked over to his coffin. I thought he was going to disappear, but instead, he reached his hand inside, right through the stone, and when he brought it out, I saw in his hand was a journal. He walked over and gave it to me. There was writing on the front:

_**Oblivion Gates**_

He nodded. I smiled. It was his journal. It would probably explain everything Rallus wanted to know. But then I looked over at his broken form, and my smile faded. The Destined knew it was too late to try and save him, he was just too old. I looked at the white ghost. He looked sad. He went over to Rallus, put his hand on his chest, and in a blue mist, the old man disappeared. I stood up shakily, and walked over. The Destined turned around. He gave me a look that I somehow knew meant that he was grateful I had avenged Rallus. I had a feeling Rallus really was his descendant. But, everyone else forgot the Destined… Even to this day, I have never heard mention of him, and I've read one book that did, yet it was limited, making him sound regular. And the Elves make it sound like they saved Tamriel, never even giving credit to the lonely Hero… I smiled, thinking that I would write something for a bard to sing, with that very title, The Lonely Hero.

The Destined slowly walked over to his coffin. His form started to fade. He smiled at me once last time. And then, nodding his head, he said, in a barely audible whisper:

"Thank you"

I arrived outside the entrance without anymore trouble. Sunset whinnied at me happily. I rubbed his mane, giving him another carrot I produced from his saddlebags. I packed up Rallus belongings, and noticed he had one more journal next to his bedroll. I decided to read it, because it might hold something important. The last entry held these words:

_**Journal**_

_**I've finally found it… My ascendants tomb! I'm so excited; my hands are shaking as I write this, but… I have a strange feeling. A feeling that I won't return… I sent a currier to find the Dragonborn. I heard she defeated Alduin himself, but… If I don't make it, then I want to tell my wife I love her. To me, she is still as young and beautiful as the day I met her. And, Nallus, I want to tell him I am so proud of whom he's become; he's going to make a fine husband one day. And, Taurus, I will always love you, no matter what you do. And last, but of course not least, my daughter Mayia. My beautiful daughter, you're voice is matched by no one. You will sing in the Jarls palace one day I know. My family, please forgive me for leaving you.**_

_**My family, my pride and joy**_

_**-You're loving father, Rallus **_

I stared at the paper in my hands. It was so touching, and yet, so sad. It was the exact same thing I had written… About asking for forgiveness, because he would never again hear his daughter sing, or hold his wife, or laugh with his sons. I sighed, and then mounted Sunset. Instead of riding toward Markarth, where my home was, I rode toward Solitude, where Rallus and his family were staying. I had news to deliver, along with a very important journal.

_**The Lonely Hero:**_

_**When Deadra threatened to destroy the land**_

_**Rendering chaos across every province**_

_**Martin Septim the emperor prevailed **_

_**The gates never have been seen since then.**_

_**But he could not have closed shut the jaws of Oblivion**_

_**If a Hero had not risen from the dungeon**_

_**Everyone has forgotten Martin could not save them**_

_**If the Lonely Hero had not been The Destined. **_

_**-End**_


End file.
